Poison Ivy
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: InuYasha gets the dreaded POISON IVY! Poor InuYasha, he itches really bad. Can Kagome make him feel all better?
1. Default Chapter

Poison Ivy  
  
Hey all, here's another short story by me, kitten kisses! I know, you're all so excited! ^_^ Well, gotta go write this!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is one sexy dog, but he isn't mine! Feh, that bites.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked back into town through the woods. There wasn't a clear-cut path, and Kagome walked behind Inuyasha. They were on their way back to the well so that Kagome could restock up on supplies.  
  
"Are we almost there?" Kagome asked tiredly from behind him.  
  
"Yeah, and stop whining. Weak humans........."  
  
"Hmph! I should just go home for a month."  
  
"And I'll just drag you back after three days."  
  
"No you wouldn't cause I would sit you through the ground!"  
  
*THUMP*  
  
"What was that for?!" he yelled.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to, it just kinda slipped."  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever. It always just 'slips'. It freakin' hurts you know!" He sat up and brushed the nettles off of his face.  
  
"Sorry," Kagome muttered. She truly was. Nettles hurt like the seven hells when you simply stepped on one. But to have your face pushed into them? Even for Inuyasha that would have to hurt. A lot.  
  
"Feh," he grumbled, rubbing his face with the back of his hand. "Just get on my back, we'll get there faster."  
  
"Okay," she agreed, climbing aboard and holding on tightly.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha deposited Kagome off at the well, and she climbed in, waving at him over her shoulder. "I'll be back in an hour!"  
  
When she finally disappeared from sight, he frowned and rolled onto the ground. His back itched *really* bad. He tried to reach around behind him with his claws, but his nails couldn't quite touch. He growled in frustration and swung his arm backward, not really doing anything but spinning in a circle.  
  
He sighed and fell on the ground in a heap.  
  
It itched. Really bad.  
  
Just then, he got an idea. He made his way to his feet and jumped into the lowest, widest branch. He laid down on his back and scooted around on the branch, the bark scratching his back through the fabric of his fire-rat's clothes.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" a voice asked suspiciously, startling poor Inuyasha and sending him to the ground.  
  
"What?!" he yelled, jumping up and grabbing the offender by the tail. "Shippo you little idiot! Stop spying on people!"  
  
"Sorry!" the kitsuné squeaked. "What were you doing?"  
  
"None of your stinking business. Now scram and don't come back."  
  
"Well, fine then. Where's Kagome?"  
  
"In the well, where else?"  
  
"When will she be back? I miss her!"  
  
"In an hour, now go away!"  
  
"Meanie!" Shippo stuck his tongue out at the hanyou and ran into the forest as quickly as he could.  
  
"Stupid fox," he grumbled. "Ah well, the tree wasn't very safe anyway." He looked at the ground and got a great idea.  
  
So, instead of scooting around on the branch, he scooted around on the grass. It didn't work very well though, and pretty soon he resorted to swinging his arms behind his back to get a quick scratch before falling to the ground. Good thing nobody was around to watch.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kagome pulled her bag off of the counter and shouldered it quickly. This time she would be back early, not late. She beamed a goodbye to her family and lit out for the well. She heard a strange sound when her head popped out of the well in Feudal Japan.  
  
She looked around carefully and saw the great hanyou Inuyasha himself........scooting around on the ground and swiping his arm back. Of course, he couldn't reach his back and he ended up falling to the ground.  
  
He was panting lightly and whined quite effectively. Now it itched more that it had previously. He whirled around to snap at his back, but it didn't really work. He just ended up on the ground again.  
  
"Need some help?" a voice asked quietly.  
  
He jumped up angrily, ready to pound Shippo into oblivion for spying on him again. It wasn't his fault that his back itched like crazy. But he ended up looking at Kagome instead.  
  
"Uh........" was all he could muster. He'd just been caught doing the most embarrassing thing ever.  
  
"Do you want some help?" she asked again, a little less patient. Was he ignoring her?  
  
He wasn't ignoring her. He was just really embarrassed. First, he'd been caught scooting around on the ground, then the girl he liked had asked if he wanted her to scratch his back.  
  
"Feh," he said, sitting on the ground cross-legged and sticking his nose in the air.  
  
"I guess that means yes then," she shrugged and shucked off her back before plopping down behind him. She ran her hands up and down his back gently.  
  
"That tickles!" he complained, squirming slightly.  
  
"Sorry," she giggled, and pushed harder. It was hard to scratch when his double-layer of clothes halted her fingernails.  
  
He tried not to look happy. He really did. But it felt so good! He felt his ears relax and a purr started to reverberate from his chest. He tried to push it back down, but it didn't do any good, and Kagome giggled from behind him.  
  
He could feel his eyes slipping shut, and the low rumbling grew louder.  
  
Kagome was half-heartedly surprised when he slipped forward and ended up lying in a strange position on the ground. But she shrugged and continued to scratch away. He was so cute when he was asleep!!!  
  
A few minutes later she stood up and put her bag back on her shoulders.  
  
"What'd you stop for?" he asked, rolling onto the ground and scooting around again. "It itches!"  
  
But I've been scratching your back for ten minutes! It shouldn't itch anymore!"  
  
"Well it does!"  
  
"Stop doing that!" she ordered, and the hanyou ceased his scooting. "Let me see your back."  
  
"What?" he asked. "What kinda stupid question is that?"  
  
"Just take off your shirt," she insisted, tapping her foot on the ground.  
  
"Feh, fine." He pulled down his shirt and sat up, glaring ahead. "What's so interesting about my back?"  
  
'Besides the fact that it looks so nice?' Kagome asked herself before looking carefully. Red patches decorated his white skin. The areas were raised and bright red, bumpy and nasty.  
  
She splayed her fingers out over one of the big red patches. "Does it itch here?"  
  
"Yes, darn it! Scratch it already!!"  
  
She scratched it lightly but stopped when he whimpered and pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Now it hurts!"  
  
"Then it's a fact."  
  
"What is?" he whined, moving his back around behind her hand.  
  
"You've got poison ivy."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well, you get it from coming in contact with the poison ivy plant. It puts red itchy bumps and patches all over your body. The only way to get rid of it is to wait it out. But I've got a special way."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll have to go back home to get it," she mused. "But it'll only take a few minutes."  
  
"Don't leave me here to die of itchiness!"  
  
"Fine, come with me then, but hurry up."  
  
He jumped to his feet and grabbed her and her backpack before jumping down the well.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"How's that gonna help this?" he asked her, pointing to his back.  
  
"Well, it's a cream that'll stop the itch."  
  
"Oh good," he sighed. "Hurry up and put it on."  
  
He was lying on her bed, his face buried in her pillow. Her scent covered the pillow. Dang, it smelt good.  
  
"I can't reach you from over here."  
  
"Well then why don't you come over here?"  
  
"Inuyasha........if you want the itch to go away, you'd better come over here."  
  
"Fine, whatever." He crawled over to where she sat on the other side of the bed, dragging her pillow with him.  
  
"What are you, obsessed with my pillow?"  
  
"I can't help it!" he snorted. "I like it!"  
  
"Yeah, give it."  
  
She snatched the pillow from him and put it in her lap.  
  
"Hey, how am I supposed to relax if you've got my pillow?"  
  
"I dunno, figure out a different way."  
  
A light bulb went off in his head almost immediately, and he flopped down on the bed again, his face on her pillow.  
  
"That's cheating!" she whined. "I put the pillow there so you couldn't use it!"  
  
"Didn't work very well," he said, his voice muffled by the pillow and her lap. "Now hurry up, I'm tired."  
  
"Wow, I only thought humans got tired," she teased.  
  
All she got was a faint growl. He really was tired. Tired of trying to scratch his back.  
  
"Whatever," she shrugged, and poured some of the cream onto his back, the white liquidy stuff spreading into the small of his back.  
  
He shivered as the cool stuff touched his back. It felt nasty. But Kagome's hands on his back felt nice.  
  
She spread the stuff around until it covered his whole back. His skin still looked pink where the red was, but the white liquid covered up most of it.  
  
When she pulled her hands away he growled, and she was tempted to put her hand back so he'd stop. But she decided that the hanyou couldn't get everything he wanted, and grabbed a washcloth from her end table and washed her hands clean.  
  
He was still growling when she noticed his furry little ears peeking out from his hair.  
  
They were there.  
  
He was asleep.  
  
Great.........  
  
She reached out and started to stroke his ears softly, and immediately, the growling was replaced with a purr.  
  
'Awwwwwwww...........'  
  
It was just so cute!  
  
She couldn't resist running her hands through his hair either. So she gave affectionate pats to his ears while she ran through his hair with her free hand.  
  
So adorable.......  
  
His purring was so loud, it practically echoed down the hall outside her room.  
  
But she loved it anyway.  
  
She scratched around the base of his ears, pulling away his hair to get it really good. But she jumped when his purr turned to a soft growl. She pulled her hands back in shock. Did he not like it?  
  
Inuyasha pushed his head against her stomach gently. He wanted his ears scratched some more!! He wasn't going to be ignored. He pushed his head into her stomach again, pushing harder and shaking his head back and forth.  
  
Kagome finally understood that the hanyou had liked it. And he was asking for more! She smiled and put her hands back to work. Inuyasha sighed and relaxed against her hand.  
  
But her hands got tired after half-an-hour, and she cupped his ears in her hands and kissed them lightly. They pricked up at that, and she left her hands there and leaned against the headboard of her bed.  
  
Now she was tired........  
  
She pulled her hands away but he started to nudge her again, so she put them back on his head.  
  
What would he say when he woke up and saw, err......felt her hands on his ears.  
  
Probably scream.  
  
'That's okay,' she yawned, 'I can just start petting them again and make him admit that he likes it........'  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
HEYA! That's the end of this little ficlet! Didja like it? I thought about making it longer. Like, until he woke up or whatever. You know something? That liquid cream stuff gets crusty after awhile. -_-;;;; NASTY!  
  
Well, what'd you think?  
  
I gotta go for now, but review please!!!!! ^-~  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


	2. Two, final chapter

^________________________________________________________________^ *beams* I'm so happy that you all liked this story! The response was so positive, I decided to go ahead and continue. At least, for another chapter!! ^-~ I hate poison Ivy.  
  
Chapter Two: Final Chapter  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha awoke with a start. His back felt.......stiff to say the least. And there was something on his ears...and his head.......  
  
He sat up quickly, scaring Kagome half-to-death. His head was in her lap. Oh yeah, he remembered the night before. She'd stolen his pillow. Well, he didn't exactly own that pillow. So, technically, she'd taken her own pillow back.  
  
Whatever.  
  
Same thing. He decided that his back felt *really* funny.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes after her heartbeat settled down. Inuyasha had pulled away and sat trying to get a look at his bare back.  
  
"My back feels funny!" he whined.  
  
"Yeah, you've still got that stuff on your back."  
  
"But it's all *crusty*!"  
  
"Yes......it's dry now. What did you expect?"  
  
"And it itches again!" He tried to reach it to scratch it, but Kagome stopped him.  
  
"Don't scratch that Inuyasha," she told him. "It'll only make it worse."  
  
"Get the crusty stuff off!"  
  
"Stand still!"  
  
"But it itches!"  
  
"Come on," she ordered, tugging on his arm and dragging him down the hall to the bathroom. "Place yourself on the floor." She had to avoid saying 'sit'. It was getting hard thinking of other phrases to use.  
  
"Feh," he quietly whined, plopping down cross-legged on the bathroom floor.  
  
"Feh yourself."  
  
He glared lightly at her, not really meaning it of course. You couldn't really glare at the person that you like. ^^  
  
She pulled out a washcloth and wiped the nasty crusty stuff away. "It still itches!"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, I'm aware of that." She put more cream on his back.  
  
"That junk stinks!"  
  
"Why didn't you say something last night?"  
  
"Because I didn't notice!"  
  
"Hm, whatever."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"FEH!"  
  
"I don't have to help you or anything, you know!"  
  
"Feh......." he grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Better. Can I pet your ears again?"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
A week later, our dear hanyou was over his terrible poison ivy! Yay! Kagome was glad too, because he wasn't grumping anymore. The only bad thing about it was that she couldn't pet his ears anymore.  
  
But it wouldn't hurt to ask.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha?" she asked, outside of the well.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I still pet your ears sometimes?"  
  
His eyebrows raised slightly. She wanted to pet his ears.....? "Why?"  
  
"I um........I don't know. It's just cool. Please.....?"  
  
"Hm........I guess. But NOT when anyone's looking!"  
  
"Nobody's looking now, are they?" she asked, reaching up on her tiptoes to rub his ears soothingly.  
  
He started to purr. He wanted to tell her to stop it, but it felt nice. So he let her continue.  
  
"Hey!" Shippo called. "What are you *doing*?"  
  
Kagome stopped and looked up.  
  
Inuyasha growled at Shippo, and the kitsuné went scampering off. "You can continue now," he told her, ducking his head so that she could reach his ears better.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
OK, that was the end (completely) of this story. No more. I WILL NOT write more. I probable shouldn't even have written this little filler- ending chapter. Hm, I think I just ruined the story. If you all think so too, I'll delete this chapter later. Lemme know whatcha think, k?  
  
Bye everyone, see you another time!  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~KK  
  
PS. I hate poison ivy. I used to get it all of the time. In fact, that's what I think I have between my first and middle fingers on my right hand. *cringes* IT ITCHES SO BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chews on hand* Oh well, that didn't work very well.  
  
PSS. REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
